Times Like These
by WhiteRose1992
Summary: Amelia learns how to live again with the help of Fred Weasley. Draco Malfoy learns to live again with the help of Hermione Granger. HG/DM FW/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hi. This is the first story I have published here. I have used another website but I like this one better. I have this whole story written and am slowly posting it here. I am working on another story as well that I will put up here. Let me know what you think :)_

_I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. JK owns the rest._

An arm laid across her stomach and a warm body was pressed against her back. She slowly opened her eyes, aware of the giant hangover she was going to have. She was right; as soon as the sunlight hit her eyes her head felt like it was going to explode. She unwrapped herself from the man and looked around. She must have gone home with him because she didn't recognize anything in the room. She gathered her clothes and apparated back to her flat. She took a long hot shower and tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered going out with Draco to have a few drinks after work. He worked, she didn't. Draco Malfoy was her best friend and liked to work even though, like herself, he didn't have to. Her dad was the owner of a company that made broomsticks. It was a very competitive business. She didn't know if he was doing well or not, all she knew was that he was paying her expenses every week. After that her night was kind of a blur. She could feel herself dancing and seeing a cute guy with brown hair and amazing green eyes. That must have been who she ended up in bed with…hopefully.

After her shower she got dressed in jeans and an old sweater she had. She then apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Ever since Narcissa died a few years ago it always felt cold and empty in the house. She had no idea how he lived in that house all alone. She walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Normally she would spend her day shopping and then go out to some night club later. But today was different; Draco had the day off so she would spend the day with him. Just as she was getting the bacon out he walked into the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Amelia Rose" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning to you too Draco." Amelia replied without even turning around.

"Just out of curiosity do you even remember what happened last night?" He asked as he sat down at the counter. He knew to stay out of the way when she was cooking. He didn't want her to yell at him like last time. Seeing Amelia angry was a very scary sight and he didn't like seeing her that way.

"Some of it. I drank with you, I danced, and I woke up in some strangers bed. Right?" She asked with a grin on her face, "My question for you however is when did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you. You left me with that guy. I was a good friend and made sure you were ok. It's kind of hard to do that when you just up and leave without saying a word." He said with a serious look on his face. To say Draco didn't approve of her life was an understatement. He cared about her immensely though. She was the only one who stayed with him through his father's incarceration and his mother's death. He felt like she was the only one who truly understood him.

"Sorry about that." She really was sorry too, and Draco could tell.

"So how is Sophie?" Sophie was Amelia's younger sister. She was in her fifth year at Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw like her sister. While Amelia had dark brown, almost black, hair, Sophie had dark blonde hair. Sophie was very tall, unlike her sister who was of average height. They both had their dad's light blue eyes, which were absolutely gorgeous when they light up with amusement. She, also like her sister, had a mouth on her that tended to get her into trouble. It made for very entertaining stories though.

"She called Professor Slughorn a pathetic old ass and got two weeks detention for it." Amelia said looking proud. Draco burst into laughter at imagining Slughorn's face after being told that.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around the manor and watching movies. Amelia's mother was muggle born and insisted on raising her family around muggle and wizard things. Amelia had introduced Draco to movies and television. He loved them so much, like she knew he would, he had a huge media room installed at the manor. It was Amelia's favorite room and she often would bring over new movies for Draco to watch.

Amelia went home later that night. As soon as she stepped into her flat her phone rang.

"Hello…Really…Where is he now?...I'm on my way"


	2. Chapter 2

An alarm went off and Hermione instantly smacked it. She opened her eyes and got out of bed. She picked out her work robes and stumbled into the shower to get ready. She let the hot water run over body, enjoying the few minutes she got to herself. How did her life end up like this? She missed the thrill of solving a mystery. She would have gotten a job in the department of mysteries but Ron wouldn't let her. He told her he didn't want his girlfriend to be in danger at all, that's why she currently worked for Fred and George. She ran the shop they had in Hogsmeade. It paid great but it wasn't satisfying to her. And Ron, She loved Ron she really did. They started dating after the battle of Hogwarts which was four years ago. Wow…she had been with Ron for four years. Was it wrong that she found this thought exhausting? The passion was long gone from the relationship. He wouldn't argue with her even if she was wrong. Was it weird that she missed that? She missed being able to match wits with someone (not that Ron necessarily had the ability to). She got dressed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Ron was already cleaning up from when he ate and getting ready to leave for work. He was head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He loved his job.

"Good morning sweetheart." He said grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Then he left for work. Hermione ate breakfast and then also left for work. She opened the shop and walked into the back room to get the new products George sent her every morning. What she saw instead was Fred reading a letter. As soon as he saw her he started to read the letter:

"My dearest Hermione" he said in a dramatic voice. She laughed. Ron was notorious for letting his secretary write his letters for him. She had a tendency to be dramatic.

"Give me that." She laughed as she grabbed the letter out of his hand.

"He wants to meet you for dinner." He said.

"I can read Fred." She said as she threw the letter on the table. Ron had made reservations at a very expensive French restaurant for 8 o'clock that night. Maybe he was going to propose. She hoped she was wrong.

Ron sent his owl too Hermione. He knew it would get their before she would. He really needed to talk to her tonight. He had a realization about a month ago and needed to talk to her before he lost his nerve. His work schedule was very small today so he could leave early today. He had to set up the security for the World Cup and then he had to talk to the owner of the Rosewood Broom Company. He had been a huge supporter of the company since he was friends with the owner. Peter Rose was now an old man who only cared about his daughters, he had two. Sophie was the younger of the two and currently attended Hogwarts. His other daughter Amelia went to Hogwarts the same time he did. She was amazingly beautiful also. She was small but feisty as hell. He knew very few men could really handle her. From what Peter told him she was currently being seen a lot with Malfoy. He hoped she was driving him crazy. He was certain she did considering he saw Malfoy often since he was head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They often worked together sorting out games and such. He always looked very depressed.

He needed to tell Peter that Hogwarts, his only client at this point, no longer was going to be using his brooms. This would cause his company to go bankrupt. He had been doing badly for a while now. Normally he would have someone else deal with this but since he was a good friend of his he decided to do it himself. He settled down and began to work, trying to keep his mind off of his conversation with Hermione later.

Later that night Hermione walked into the restaurant and found Ron waiting for her. She sighed as she sat down, eager to get this dinner over with.

"Long day at work?" He asked her smiling.

"Kind of. Fred was bugging me all day; he was looking for inspiration for a new product. I hate to say it but I think your brother is losing his touch." She said in response as she looked over the menu. Ron laughed. After a few minutes of silence Ron spoke.

"Hermione, look there was a reason I wanted to come here tonight" Here we go Hermione thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own the characters you don't recognize and the plot. The rest belongs to JK.

"Hermione, look there was a reason I wanted to come here tonight" Here we go Hermione thought. "I feel like our relationship has hit a dead end. We've lost the passion and it feels like we have gone back to being friends. Hermione?" She was smiling at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ron, do you want to break-up?" She asked. She didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Yeah I do. Aren't you mad?" Ron asked confused at why she was smiling. She laughed.

"I feel the same way." Ron let out a sigh of relief and they both laughed. They agreed to be just friends although Ron felt somewhat disappointed. He was sure it would be a while before she was over him. I mean come on, he was an amazing guy. They got home, Ron agreed to sleep in the spare room tonight and tomorrow he would move back into the Burrow.

Amelia went home later that night. As soon as she stepped into her flat her phone rang.

"Hello…Really…Where is he now?...I'm on my way"

As Amelia stepped into St. Mungos her heart started racing. She had sent a letter off to Hogwarts so her sister should be there soon. She walked up to the front desk.

"I am here to see Peter Rose."

"Ummmm, room 385. Have a nice night." Said the young receptionist with a smile.

"Let me ask you how the fuck am I supposed to have a good day when my dad has had a heart attack and might not live through the night?" She yelled at the receptionist. A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her past the receptionist, tears in both her and the receptionist's eyes.

"Ok, that's enough," a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Sorry about that." He added to the receptionist in his politician's voice. They moved through the halls and stopped outside the room 385.

"I can't go in there Draco." Amelia said finally said in a shaky voice.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Draco said to reassuringly. He would be there for her through it all. She was there for him and dammit he was going to be there for her. Amelia and Sophie were his only family. He loved them dearly and he hated seeing Amelia upset. He always tried his best to calm her when she was worked up. That was probably why all the papers said they were dating. It probably looked like they were a couple. But she was like a sister to him. Like Granger and Potter. Although the media always wanted to know his opinion of his "girlfriend's" behavior. That was partly why he tried to keep Amelia out of the papers. He was sick and tired of being in the media all the time after the war. He guessed that's how Potter felt.

They walked in the room. Peter Rose laid in the hospital bed with a doctor by him. The Doctor looked like he was in his mid-forties. He had gray hairs intermixed with his dark brown and golden dark brown eyes. He looked comfortable. It was probably why he did so well at his job, considering most people that have heart attacks end up dying from them. He was a source of comfort for those few. Peter Rose had a mass of gray hair covering his head. He had needles attached to his arms. Machines were beeping all around them. Even though they were in the wizarding world, when it came to matters concerning the heart, muggle machines were a huge help. He looked cold. Amelia lost control of the tears she was holding back. She turned too Draco and buried her head in his chest. He held her in her arms. Hours passed before anyone said anything. Amelia was sitting in the chair next to her father's bed. Sophie, who got there a few minutes after Amelia did, sat on the other side of the bed. Draco stood next to the door, not leaving just in case they needed him. The doctor broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to inform you that he will most likely not make it through the night. You can stay the night here if you like; we will have more information for you tomorrow." He said then left. Both girls had gone back to looking at their dad.

"Ok, let's go." Draco said suddenly.

"What?" Amelia asked confused at what Draco was saying.

"You both are not staying the night here. You will go crazy; you are staying at the manor tonight."

Amelia made to protest but Sophie interrupted her. "He's right. Let's go." They apparated back to the manor. They went into the kitchen. Amelia got out the ice cream, Sophie got out the whipped cream and chocolate syrup, and Draco got out the bowls and spoons. They started making their sundaes when Sophie turned and sprayed Draco with whipped cream. Amelia almost fell over laughing. Draco smiled and threw a spoonful of chocolate syrup at Amelia's face. She gasped and then they broke out in food fight. They all ended up on the floor laughing.

They finally fell asleep. Sophie was sleeping on the couch. Draco and Amelia slept on the floor. He was trying to comfort her and she fell asleep crying. Draco woke up to an owl pecking at his hand. He jumped up and read the letter from St. Mungos. "Oh shit." He thought. The letter was an official letter stating that Peter Rose passed away at 5 o'clock that morning.

A/N: Ok so I got a review of this story on another website and she thought the ending was stupid because they don't stay with their dad through the night. Here's what I have to say about it. Honestly if I were told my dad wouldn't make it through the night I would leave too. I could never watch my dad pass away. Also if my dad were dying he would want me to go and relax and start letting go because he knows how i get worked up about everything. So that is all i'm going to say about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed since her dad died and Amelia was working on the funeral plans. Sophie had gone back to Hogwarts but would be at the funeral. Today she was writing invitations to the funeral. And later she had to see her father's lawyer.

"Did you find it?" Draco asked as she sat down at the counter in the manor's kitchen. He sent her to get her father's contact book from his office.

"Got it right here." She said as she held up a black leather bound book labeled contacts. Inside it had a list of everyone her father kept in close contact with, their job and who they were currently dating. Organization ran in the family. Draco thought it was funny that Amelia's apartment was the most organized place in the world yet her life was in constant disarray. "First up, a mister Lee Jordan."

They continued making the invitations until a name towards the end caught Draco's attention. "Ronald Weasley?"

"Yeah, what?" Amelia asked. Draco like he was going to be sick.

"Do we have to invite him and his know it all annoying girlfriend?" Draco asked taking note that under currently dating was the name Hermione Granger.

"Yes we have to he was one of Dad's closest friends." Amelia said a smile playing at her lips at Draco's reaction to an old school enemy.

Hermione woke up to someone knocking on her door. She was talking a few weeks of between quitting Fred and George's shop and working for the ministry. Well she also had to find her replacement since Fred couldn't be bothered to do it himself. She had already talked to the head of the department for ministries and she told her she could start in a few weeks. She was taking full advantage of that by sleeping in. She did not welcome the intrusion. She stumbled out of bed. "Hold on, I'm fucking coming!" She yelled at the door as she opened it. Ron walked in and sat on her couch. "Ron, what are you doing here?" She sighed. He didn't say anything except for hold a letter out to her. "Who is Amelia Rose?" She asked. Ron didn't say anything. She read the letter. It was an invitation to a funeral for Peter Rose. That name sounded familiar to her. Why did she know that name? As if he heard her thinking Ron finally spoke.

"He was the owner of the Rosewood Broom Company, Amelia is his daughter. She was our year and in Ravenclaw. His company went bankrupt and he died of a heart attack that night. I killed him." Ron said. His face was as pale as a ghost.

"Ron, you didn't kill him. How were you to know he couldn't handle the news? Amelia is a logical person, I'm sure she doesn't blame you." Hermione remembered Amelia. If she had put in the effort and learned to control her tongue she would have given Hermione a run for her money for top of the class. She was smart, logical, and highly organized. She was also very pretty which made her popular with the boys and not so popular with the girls. She remembered Amelia was also nice to her even though she was good friends with Draco Malfoy. Well Draco was her only friend really.

"Will you go with me?" Ron asked her yanking her back to reality.

"Of course I will." Hermione replied honestly.

Amelia was sitting on a bench outside the lawyer's office. She was just told that her dad had left her everything. Actually he had left her nothing. They had nothing. The company went bankrupt. She was going to have to pay for everything herself now: her flat, her shopping, and her clothes. She was going to have to pay for Hogwarts for Sophie. She would have to get a job. They would sell the house, which would be enough for a semester. She would have to get rid of her flat and stop shopping. If she got a good paying job and did all that then she could make enough for each semester at Hogwarts. Normally she would look into a scholarship, but Sophie didn't care enough about school to qualify for one of those. Dad would have wanted her to graduate so Amelia would make sure it would happen. Where was she going to live? Amelia started crying. Her whole world was crashing around her.

Amelia still wasn't back from the lawyer's office so Draco went looking for her. He found her crying on a bench not too far from the office building. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" He asked. His voice was filled with concern. She filled him in on what was happening. He thought it over and came to a decision. Amelia saw him thinking it over and knew what his was going to do.

"You are not paying for us; I don't want your money Malfoy."

"You have nowhere to live so you both will move in with me at the manor," Draco said ignoring what she said completely," I will pay for half of the tuition for Sophie so it will take some of the pressure off of you. However I want you to cook for Christmas and on weekends. Of course you can decorate your rooms, the kitchen, and the dining room at the manor." He looked at her waiting for her to reply.

"Do I even have a say in this before I start arguing with you?" She asked. She didn't want to get into an argument with him. Her head still hurt from crying.

"Nope." Draco replied with a smile. He was happy she didn't want to argue. She had a bad temper and could easily beat him verbally. He wondered if it was a Ravenclaw thing. Did they just sit around and insult each other until they got better?

"Okay then let's move on to negotiations. I want bathrooms too. I also want every other weekend off from cooking."

"One weekend a month from cooking and all bathrooms but mine."

"Obviously not yours. You are such a dumbass sometimes. Okay when do we tell Sophie?"

"Write her a letter. Tell her before the funeral though. That's too much to handle on one day."

A/N: So I was going to put the funeral in this chapter, but it got a little long so I moved for the next one. That will be the chapter where to two story lines meet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As always everything except for the plot, Peter, Sophie and Amelia are JK's.

The funeral was held in a big church. The reception was going to be held at the Malfoy Manor and was black tie. Draco and Sophie were greeting people as they came in, while Amelia was helping people find their seats. Many people said they were sorry for their loss and kept giving Sophie weird looks. Draco looked over at her and saw that she had a big smile on her face and was staring at the other side of the church. When Draco saw what Sophie was smiling at, he almost broke out into laughter. Amelia was making weird faces at Sophie every few minutes. She briskly walked to the front of the church when she saw that Draco had caught her. Later she moved to beside Draco to help greet people, while Sophie went to help people to their seats.

"This is a funeral Amelia, not a game." Draco said in a very serious tone.

"Oh lighten up Draco; I was only trying to cheer her up. She looked so sad and I hate it when she's sad." Amelia replied.

Hermione and Ron walked up to the big church and were greeted by Amelia and Draco. Hermione noticed Draco was smiling. He was actually smiling, and not with his fake politician's smile. Hermione also noticed the way Amelia looked at him. The papers said they were dating, although it wasn't a very monogamous relationship on her end. Ron also told her they were dating. But the way she was looking at him, it was the way she looked at Harry. Yes with love, but not with lust. More like a sister would to a brother. They made it through the funeral. It was all very organized. Hermione wondered if Amelia was looking for work. She would be a perfect replacement for her. Fred needed someone to organize his business for him.

The manor's ballroom was gorgeous. It had all the colors of the houses decorating it since Hogwarts was Peter's biggest customer. The food looked delicious, and they were giant photographs of Peter all over the walls. Some going as far back as his days at Hogwarts. Some even had his late wife, Madison, in them. Hermione saw Sophie and Amelia standing off to the side, watching Draco chatting up some young pretty witch. Hermione thought Draco was trying to make Amelia jealous. It was a bit rude to do that at her own dad's funeral, she thought. It was good to know that Draco was still the same old pig he was before. Earlier she thought he had changed. She walked up to Amelia and Sophie.

"Hello Amelia, I was wondering if you remembered me?" Hermione asked her. Sophie just laughed.

"I'm going over there to watch Draco." She said as she walked to the other side of the ballroom.

"Um, Hermione Granger right?" Amelia replied, a little angry that her sister just left her. They were watching the progress of their bet with Draco.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you by any chance were looking for a job."

"Yeah actually I am. Did Draco put you up to this?"

"No he didn't," Hermione replied a little confused. "I have to hire my replacement before I quit at my current job and thought you would be a perfect candidate."

"Where is it?"

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade. All you would be doing is keeping the business organized. Fred usually hangs around the store. George is the main operator at the one in Diagon Ally."

"I would love it." Amelia said exactly. This was exactly what she wanted, she was definitely glad she invited Granger.

"Okay perfect, I will tell Fred in the morning and you can start on Monday. Also where is the bathroom?"

"Down this hall and the first door on your left." Amelia said laughing.

Hermione walked down the hall. When she opened the door Amelia told her to open she was in another room with two doors. This was very fancy she thought. She went through the door that said ladies. When she came out she walked right into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Granger." He said in a very condescending tone.

"I may be running into people but at least I'm not flirting with people that are not my boyfriend." She replied as she backed away from him.

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your ability to make sense Granger?" Draco said completely confused by what she was saying.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Malfoy. You were flirting with that blonde bimbo in front of Amelia." Hermione said. Realization dawned on Draco's face and he laughed. Sophie had bet him he couldn't get any chick he wanted. Draco never turned down a bet. That was all that was. Although he did lose the bet. Apparently she had a very jealous boyfriend and Draco got away just in time.

"Amelia isn't my girlfriend." Was all Draco managed to say. "You should know not to believe everything you read in the papers."

"Ron told me."

"Weasley not the smartest. You should get yourself a new boyfriend Granger."

"Ron may not be the smartest, but at least he isn't an egotistical prick like you." Hermione practically yelled at him. They were both caught up in argument that neither one of them noticed that Amelia had been watching this whole exchange. "And anyway Ron and I broke up."

"Ha look he couldn't even stand to be with you."

"It was mutual." She yelled back at him. They had gotten right up next to each other.

"Sure it was Granger, keep telling yourself that. You have may have the brains of a bookworm but you have half the looks of one."

"Oh come on now Malfoy you know that's not true." Hermione said in a sweet voice hopping to rattle him.

"You're right. You have definitely matured since Hogwarts." Draco said playing into her game. Although it wasn't a lie. She did look really good, and if they hadn't had their past he would have been hoping to take her home that night. "Scared Granger?" He asked at her shocked expression.

"You don't know the meaning of the word fear, but then again you don't know the meaning of most words" She replied with a smirk that Draco found so sexy. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She tasted sweet and her lips were so soft. Hermione pulled away and ran out of the room. Draco was shocked by his own actions.

Amelia saw everything. She was also shocked at Draco's actions, but only a little bit. She knew Draco was attracted to her by his body language. She also saw a spark in his eyes that was long gone. She knew Hermione would be good for Draco and she was determined to see it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezes and headed to the back room. "Fred, I officially quit today."

"Wait, what?" Fred stopped pacing and looked at her confused.

"I hired my replacement." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh really, is she organized?" Fred said with disbelief.

"Extremely."

"Does she enjoy a good joke?"

"Of course."

"Is she horrible to look at?"

"Definitely not."

"Was she a Slytherin?"

"Nope, Ravenclaw."

"Hmmm." He was running out of questions. Hermione sensed his hesitation and seized the moment.

"She is perfect for the job. I already hired her and fulfilled my obligation to you." She said with a smile.

"Oh fine. Just up and leave me why don't you." Fred said with a smile. "How was the funeral? Ron said it was really nice."

"Oh…um…yeah it was." Hermione quickly turned away and pretended to be organizing his mail which was scattered all over his desk. Fred noticed this and the way she turned bright red when he mentioned the funeral.

"Hermione, look at me. What happened? You and Ron didn't get back together did you?" Fred asked surprised at her behavior.

"No. nothing happened." She let out a very fake laugh.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Now tell me." Fred said. He wanted to know what could make Hermione Granger frazzled.

"Malfoy was there and we kissed and I felt something and he looked really good and I ran away and I can't believe I just told you that." She said to him quickly.

"Wow." Fred said looking at her like she had just grown a second head. At that moment someone walked into the shop. Fred left the back room with Hermione in tow to help the customer. When he saw her he stopped and Hermione who was more interested in the floor walked right into him. He saw a gorgeous young woman wearing a tight black skirt that barely covered her knees. She was also wearing strappy heels that made her legs looked like they went on forever and an off the shoulders dark blue shirt. The color of the shirt made her eyes look amazing. They looked like sapphires. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and framed her face perfectly. Hermione looked up and apologized to Fred, then she saw Amelia and smiled.

"Fred, this is Amelia. She is my replacement." Hermione said. "I will be back after the store closes to make sure everything is going ok." And with that Hermione Granger walked out the door.

"So what do you want me to do?" Amelia asked Fred. She had always had a crush on the twins at Hogwarts, but she was determined to keep their relationship professional. She didn't need to be screwing her boss, plus what would Draco think.

"Huh? Oh work, yes, um…well you can start by organizing my office and then you can just run the front of the store." Fred was amazed. She was stunning and seemed determined to work.

Draco walked into the store to pick up Amelia. He was going to buy her lunch to settle the issue of the bet he lost. What he saw made him chuckle. Amelia was putting away items on one of the lower shelves. Fred Weasley was staring at her rear end. He wasn't the only one though. There was a group of boys from Hogwarts also enjoying the view. Amelia stood back up and smiled as she saw Draco.

"Fred, I'm going to lunch ok?"

"Have fun."

They walked out the store and over to the Hog's Head so they wouldn't have to deal with the younger students. "So how are you?" Draco asked as they sat down.

"Good. Feeling a lot better since the funeral. Speaking of the funeral, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Draco asked as he shifted in his seat clearly uncomfortable talking about the funeral.

"I saw you kiss Granger." Amelia said as her face broke out into a big smile. Draco spit out his drink and Amelia started laughing. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I'm not." Draco replied solemnly. Amelia stopped laughing and looked at Draco like he was crazy.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because she would never say yes." Amelia started working on a plan in her head already.

"You're just afraid but anyways, are you going to pick me after work?"

"Yep, I will see you then"

Amelia walked back into the store and headed to the back room so she could tell Fred about her plan. She needed his help with part of it. She opened the door and found it empty. She turned around and would have fallen over if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her around her waist. Fred had stopped her from falling by catching her and pulling her closer to him. "Woo you okay there?"

"Um yeah." Amelia was blushing like crazy. What was wrong with her? Fred was still holding on to her and his face was getting closer to hers. They were only inches apart when Amelia got a hold of herself. "Fred, you can let go of me now. I have a favor to ask you." Fred let her go looking a bit disappointed. "It has to do with Hermione and Draco." With that said Fred was grinning ear to ear.

Hermione walked into the shop and saw Amelia cleaning and Fred watching her with an emotion she had never seen in Fred's eyes. He was always happy, sad, mischievous, or guilty. Seeing not love but close to it in his eyes was something new. She smiled and greeted them. "How was the first day?"

"Good." Both said together. All three laughed at this.

"Hermione, did you know Amelia is a great cook?" Fred said according to plan.

"Oh Fred, I'm not that good honestly."

"Well we should go to your place and see. You should make us dinner tomorrow night." Fred responded.

"Ok, does that work for you Hermione?"

"Yeah that works for me. It sounds really good actually." Hermione said. It had been a long time since she had a meal cooked for her. Usually she cooked or she and Ron ate out.

"What sounds good?" A familiar voice said behind her.

"Hermione and Fred are coming over tomorrow for dinner. Now let's go and you can help me decide what I'm going to make." Amelia grabbed Draco's arm and apparated out of there before either one could say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Amelia, what the fuck!" Draco yelled as they landed on the front steps of the manor. Amelia walked into the foyer and turned around to address Draco.

"You were being a chicken so I invited them over." She simply said and then walked down the hall to her room. Draco walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Amelia walked in a few minutes later dressed in a dark red tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. "What are drinking?"

"Firewhiskey." He answered still slightly mad at her. "So what are you making?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing fettuccine with garlic bread, something simple."

"Sounds good."

"Don't be mad. I think you guys were taking it too slow so I'm just giving you the opportunity."

"I'm okay." Draco said as he smiled at her, that was as close as she was going to get at an apology. "How's Fred? You know he has quite the eye for you." Amelia blushed and Draco noticed.

"He's good and I don't know what you're talking about. That reminds me though, I need to into work tomorrow to give him the address to the Manor."

"Uh-huh, sure you do." Draco said with a knowing smile.

Amelia walked into the shop that day. She figured Fred was in the back since it was quite that day. She opened the door to his office, it was empty. She left her note on his desk and walked back to the door. She turned around to look at the office. She hadn't even been gone for a day and it was absolutely a mess. As she turned back around to leave she ran into someone. Fred looked up. He was so engaged in what he was doing, he ran right into Amelia. They just looked at each other. It was like they were under a spell and neither could move. Amelia was drawn in by the look of determination that was in his eyes just a few seconds ago. Fred was slowly drowning in her blue eyes. He slowly moved his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear. Amelia shut her eyes and felt his hand moving slowly down her jaw line and rest on her cheek. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. It was as if time had stood still. She put on of her hands in his hair and the other around his neck. She pulled him closer and he moaned into her mouth. His hands moved slowly down to around her waist, which caused her to take in a sharp intake of breath. They were completely oblivious to the fact that George had walked into the hallway. He cleared his throat and at the sound both jumped apart. Amelia mumbled that she had to go and left. Fred glared at his brother. "Who was that?" George asked still laughing.

Hermione and Fred walked up the pathway to the manor. Fred knocked on the door but no one answered. He tried to open it and it was unlocked. When they walked into the foyer they heard loud music coming from one of the rooms. They both followed the music to what was the kitchen and what they saw made Fred start laughing. Amelia was in a tight dark blue dress that stopped right above her knees. She was cooking something in a pan and also had a glass of red wine in her hand. Draco was wearing black pants and a white button down shirt. He was sitting at the counter also with a glass of wine. Both were singing at the top of their lungs the song that was playing on the radio. Hermione recognized it from her childhood, Journey's Don't Stop Believing. At the sound of Fred laughing Draco immediately stopped singing and pretended like nothing had happened. This caused Amelia to start laughing. After they stopped Amelia went on with the other part of her plan.

"Oh I forgot to get something for dessert at the store." She said. She started to leave when Fred said that he would come with her. Draco knew what she was up to and started laughing at how ridiculous she was being.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione said. It was the first time she had actually talked to him since the funeral.

"Amelia and how she set this whole thing up." Draco stated as he went to go refill his glass. Hermione sighed.

"I guess we should talk about what happened."

"Look I'm going to be really honest right now." Draco said as he put down his glass and walked over to her. "I think we should give this a try. Yes I understand that we shouldn't just for the simple fact that it's you and me. But maybe that's the exact reason we should try it. I'm sorry for what happened in the past and I know I can't take it back." He looked deep into her eyes. "But I'm willing to give this a try if you are." He held her hands. "And you know Amelia will keep doing things like this until we realize what she wants us to realize." Hermione laughed.

"I had a feeling she would. What exactly does she want us to realize."

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet." Draco leaned forward and Hermione closed the gap, surprising him. The kiss was soft and tender and didn't have the need that was in their first kiss. Fred and Amelia were outside the door watching everything. Amelia was so excited her plan worked she hugged Fred. When she pulled away she realized what she did and started blushing. She walked back into the room.

Fred was surprised when she hugged him. She felt good against his body. A feeling he definitely wanted to feel again. The rest of the night went well. Hermione and Draco got to know each other a lot better. Little did they know that when Fred and Hermione left a photographer from the Daily prophet was there.

Hermione woke up to 3 owls tapping at the window. One was the daily prophet, one was from Harry, and the other was from Ron. She decided to open Harry's first. He and Ginny must have just gotten back from their vacation.

_Hey Hermione, _

_Ginny says hi and we also have some exciting news. She is pregnant! We just got back from vacation and saw the daily prophet. We are sure it was just faulty reporting. We wanted to let you know to not let it get to you and that we are here if you want to talk._

_Harry_

She wondered what he meant by the last part but her mind was distracted by the fact that her best friend was starting his own family. She was so happy for him. She turned to Ron's letter.

_Hermione_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 3pm._

_Ron_

She had a feeling this had to do with the Daily Prophet so she opened that one next. It was a picture of her and Fred outside the manor with a caption that said:

**_Hermione Granger: Making her way through the Weasley men._**

"Great."

Ron was sitting at the Leaky Cauldron drinking a glass of Firewhiskey when Hermione walked in and sat across from him.

"So you and Fred huh?" He said in a blank tone.

"No. Fred and I are just friends."

"Ok then where was the picture taken and why were you all dressed up?"

"It was at the Malfoy Manor and we were invited by Amelia to have dinner there."

"Why did you look all happy then if you had to deal with Malfoy all night?"

"Well actually Draco is a really nice person when you get to know him." Ron just stared at her. Slowly a smile came across his face.

"So you're not dating Fred," Hermione nodded, "You're dating Malfoy." Hermione just stared at him.

"What?"

"You just called him Draco and you were talking about what a nice person he is. You are totally dating Draco Malfoy." Ron was laughing at this point.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione felt she had to ask this question too much.

"I'm just happy you aren't dating Fred. I'm glad you are seeing someone, even if it is Malfoy. I also wanted to let you know I'm moving."

"Moving where?" Hermione asked, glad he wasn't mad.

"Romania with Charlie. I think it will be good for me to get out of England for a bit you know. Plus apparently there are a lot of hot witches there." Hermione smiled and laughed at the last part.


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco! Get your ass up! Let's go!" Amelia yelled knocking on his door. She went downstairs and waited for him in the library. She decided to kill the time by reading. The library was located in the middle of the foyer and to the right so she could see when he walked downstairs. A few minutes later she heard his footsteps on the staircase. She was about to get up when she also heard the click clack of heels on the stairs as well. She looked up from behind her book and saw Hermione walking behind Draco wearing a nice dress. Her guess was that they had dinner plans and Draco canceled them because of work. He then wanted to see her so he asked her to come over. He opened the door for her and stopped her as she walked outside. He spun her around and kissed her. "I'll send you an owl later." She sighed and walked down the steps and Draco closed the door. As he walked past the library Amelia cleared her throat. "Don't look at me like that ok."

"You need to take her out on a real date before you lose her." Amelia stood up. "Now come on or we will be late picking her up."

Fred was sitting in the living room at the Burrow when Molly walked him and noticed him just sitting there. "What's wrong deary?"

"Nothing mum, just thinking."

"He's in love." George yelled from the kitchen.

"Who's in love?" asked Ron as he came down the stairs.

"What's going on Fred?" Molly asked concerned.

"Something's wrong with Fred?" Ginny asked as her and Harry came in the backdoor. They had been staying at the Burrow for the past week until they got a place of their own.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Fred yelled. His face matched his hair in embarrassment. He was going to kill George when they got back to their shared apartment. They were there to say goodbye to Ron.

"Whoa, why are you yelling?" Hermione asked as she walked in the front door. "Harry! Ginny! I'm so glad to see you guys." Hermione ran over and hugged her friends.

"Glad to see you too Hermione. Apparently we miss everything when we leave the country." Harry said.

"Let me catch everyone up," George said coming out of the kitchen, "Hermione and Ron broke up and it was mutual. Hermione quit the shop and now works at the ministry. Hermione hired Amelia to replace her. Fred is in love with Amelia. Ginny is pregnant." There was a long pause that followed all the information. Molly was smiling at her daughter and looked like she was about to cry.

"Really?" She asked. Ginny just nodded.

Hermione was smiling at Fred. Fred looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He loved attention but not for something like this so he said the only thing that would get the attention off of him. "You forgot that Hermione is dating Malfoy." Hermione's smiled disappeared.

"Damn it. I knew I forgot something." George said smiling. He walked back into the kitchen.

"What!" Ginny and Harry yelled together.

Sophie got off the train and chuckled to herself. She saw her sister arguing with Draco about something. Draco saw her and winked at her. Amelia stopped talking and looked over to her. She gave Draco a look that said that this conversation was not over and walked over to Sophie.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sophie asked as she hugged both of them.

"Nothing" They answered together. They apparated to the manor and Sophie knew something was up. She walked into the kitchen and saw wine glasses and lip gloss was on one of them. Sophie knew her sister didn't wear makeup except for eyeliner every once in a while.

"So Draco, who were you with last night?" She said as he walked into the kitchen. Amelia started laughing. Draco went a little red, he had forgotten they were both in Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger." Draco said.

"You're dating her?" Sophie asked as she started to clean up. She had gotten that habit because both her sister and father never really cleaned so she did.

"No he's sleeping with her. He's too much of a workaholic to take her out on a real date." Amelia said with a bit of annoyance. As she said this an owl flew through the open window. Draco read it and smiled.

"Hermione owled the minister and he says that he is making me use up a few of my vacation days."

"You get vacation days? How many do you have to use up?" Sophie asked surprised. She had never seen him ever take a vacation.

"Yeah I have the next month off." Draco said still smiling. "Looks like I can take Hermione out tonight." Draco left the room to go plan for tonight.

"What's up with you?" Sophie asked her as she got out the pasta Amelia had made earlier for her.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Amelia said as she was brought back to reality. Lately all she could think about was Fred. But she couldn't. She didn't have enough time to date anybody. She had work and Draco and the manor and Sophie all to look after. Thinking about that just caused her to get more stressed out and since she didn't have to work tomorrow she poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Wow this is going to be a fun night. I've missed drunk Amelia." Sophie said as Amelia poured her second glass.

"Oh wow." Draco said as he saw Amelia drinking at the counter. "Well I'm leaving soon. Sophie, keep an eye on her and remember our system." With that Draco left to go get Hermione.

"W-what ssysstem?" Amelia asked Sophie slurring her words.

Hermione walked into her apartment after things cooled down at the Burrow. Fred and Ron helped out with calming down Harry and Ginny. She quickly stepped into her shower; she only had a few minutes before Draco was picking her up. She had pulled some strings in the ministry and gotten him to stop working for once. She got dressed and heard her doorbell ring. She saw a tall handsome man in a suit and tie (green of course). His blond hair was loose and shaggy. It looked incredibly sexy hanging in his eyes like that.

"Why hello Miss Granger." Draco said in a deep and sexy voice causing Hermione to get goose bumps all over her. "You look gorgeous." It was true. She was wearing a dress that stopped a few inches above her knee and showed the perfect amount of cleavage. Of course the dress was a deep maroon color.

"Shall we go?" Hermione asked blushing. Draco grabbed her hand and apparated to the restaurant.

"Just to let you know I might have to leave early. Amelia was drinking before I left." Draco said to her while doing his best impersonation of an apologetic puppy.

"Well why don't I just send Fred over? He has a soft spot for her." Hermione said not wanting their first actual date to be cut short.

"Yeah that works." Draco said relieved. There was a reason she was the brightest witch of her age.

Fred arrived at the Malfoy Manor for the second time that week. A tall, thin girl opened the door.

"And you are?" She said.

"Um Fred Weasley. Is Amelia here? Draco said that if red sparks came out of this pen to come over here." She grabbed the pen out of his hand.

"Well I needed someone to watch her because I'm going out with some of my friends. She is singing and dancing in the ballroom. That's down the last hallway and the third door on the left." With that she left.

Fred walked into the ballroom and immediately saw her swaying in the middle of the room humming to herself. He walked over to her and cleared his throat to let her know that he was there. She spun around and almost fell but he caught her. She laughed.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked. When she was drunk she had no filter between her brain and her mouth so she said what came to her mind.

"I came here to watch you. The girl who opened the door left. I'm assuming she's your sister." Fred said as he let go of her waist. She grabbed his hands as they left her and put them back on her waist.

"Yeah Sophie." She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and started swaying to the music again. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss."

"I can't stop thinking about it either." Fred responded. He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm sure George can't stop thinking about it also." She laughed and Fred saw her eyes light up. They looked even more enticing if that was even possible. Before she knew it a pair of lips were on hers and she sank into him. She loved the soft feel of his lips on hers and the feel of his warm body next to hers. She stopped the kiss before it could further. She chuckled at the look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted more. She grabbed one of his hands and led him to her room. He leaned against the door as she sat on her bed. He couldn't do this, she was drunk. It was wrong. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I understand, but could you just stay with me tonight." She whispered to him. Had he said all that out loud? He nodded and laid down next to her. He his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.

Hermione was laughing with Draco on the couch in the living room when Sophie got home.

"Where's Amelia?" She asked feeling a like she was intruding on her moment.

"In her room sleeping. How was your night?" Draco asked clearly not bothered by the intrusion.

"It was good. Had fun." And with that she left to go to her own room.

"That was an oddly short answer from her." Draco said a little worried.

"Maybe she will tell you more tomorrow. She probably didn't want to talk while I'm here."

"No she likes you. She told me at the funeral before I ran into you."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she says you should have been in Ravenclaw." Draco said laughing. Hermione chuckled to herself.

"So let me ask you a question. Why do you work so much? You have a year saved up in vacation days and you've never used them until now." Hermione asked noting that Draco's face suddenly got very serious.

"That's a tough one. I guess I use it as a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Hermione said softly realizing she was treading into deep waters.

"From my life. My family and friends left me. I'm alone. It gets depressing when I think about it."

"You aren't alone. You have Amelia and Sophie." She took his face in her hands and whispered, "You also have me." She kissed him. He pulled up her legs and pushed her back on the couch. She moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. He moaned at her touch and moved his hands up her sides and to her chest and took her dress with him. She was lying underneath him in her underwear with a hungry look in her eyes and he was on top of her. He had on only his pants, and was looking at her. She was getting lost in those silver misty eyes of his. "I'm so glad I have you." He whispered to her and began to kiss her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up to the sun rising through the window, warming her face. She had fallen asleep in Draco's bed…again. He was sleeping, normally he was already up and in the shower. She kissed him and then moved to get up. Realizing she was going to have to wear her dress from last night she sighed in frustration. "Why don't you just move in?" Draco moaned and turned his face into his pillow. Hermione was looking at him shocked. He looked up noticing the silence and the look on her face. "What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not? You always complain about not having clothes in the morning."

"Ok. But you want me to move in right? It's not just about convenience for you?" She asked not entirely convinced yet. Draco laughed and walked over to her.

"Hermione, please move in here." Draco asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

Fred and Sophie were talking and eating cereal when Draco walked into the kitchen. "Where's your beloved?" Sophie asked while laughing.

"Taking a shower. Hello Fred, did you spend the night?"

"Um yeah." He said and turned red from embarrassment. Draco smiled at Sophie and then they both went upstairs. Hermione came down a few minutes later and was surprised to see Fred sitting at the counter.

"Hey. What are you doing here? No. You didn't. Did you?" She said as it all clicked into place.

"No nothing happened, I swear. I just kept her company." Fred said.

Draco opened Amelia's door and walked over to her bed. Sophie followed and sat down on the bed. "Amelia." Sophie said while shaking her sister. She groaned and rolled away from them.

"Give me a few more minutes please." Amelia mumbled into her pillow.

"Ok but just know that Fred is downstairs." Draco said casually. At this she jumped awake.

"What!"

"That's our line after you tell us what happened last night." Sophie said laughing at her. "What did happen after I left?"

"Nothing. He just stayed here." She said with a goofy grin on her face. That was the first time a guy had actually not taken advantage of her drunken state. It was then that she realized Fred was very different. He was sweet, nice, cute, and funny. He was trouble. She had to be careful. He was a distraction when she had to keep focused. Sophie watched her sister's emotions go from goofy and in love to very serious. Amelia got out of bed and went to take a nice warm shower.

Fred left to go to work. Before he left he asked Amelia if she could come in to work later to help stock shelves. He had a plan to trick her into going on a date with him. An owl came into the window and the letter was addressed to Hermione. "Why are you getting mail here?" Sophie asked. Realizing it came off as kind of catty, she coughed and apologized.

"I asked her to move in here and she said yes." Draco said distractedly. He was curious as to what the letter said.

"It's from Ginny." Hermione said as if reading his mind. "She wants to know if we can babysit for her. Her and Harry are having a date night."

"How many kids?" Sophie asked. She wasn't a huge fan of little kids. They were too messy for her.

"Just one. And technically he's a Lupin not a Potter." Hermione stated looking to Draco for approval.

"Like that's any better." He mumbled. He looked at Hermione's pleading eyes. "Yeah, ok. There's three of us and one of him. How hard can it be?" Hermione stopped herself from laughing as she wrote her response to Ginny. She had babysat Teddy before and he was definitely a handful.

Amelia walked into the shop and saw Fred putting his new product on the shelf. It was called an insult generator and its slogan was "Keep up with your Ravenclaw friends". She said hello and he told her to wait in the backroom. She walked into his office and saw a basket on his desk. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs when Fred walked in. "So I thought we could eat first." He said as he started pulling out food and drinks from the basket. She had a suspicion that this was a date but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. They sat and ate for a while. They talked about everything from their childhoods to Hogwarts. Suddenly Fred got up and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She laughed.

"Somewhere amazing." He said and apparated them to a forest. "Just follow me." With a confident grin on his face he led them through the forest. "I found this place one night when George and I snuck out of the castle." Amelia assumed they were in the forbidden forest. They walked a bit further when the trees stopped and they walked to the edge of clearing with a hill on the far side. "Come on!" Fred yelled as he ran towards the hill. Amelia ran after him. He stopped at the top of the hill. She stopped next to him, both breathing heavily. What she saw was incredible. The hill was actually the edge of a cliff. You could see the rest of the forest and beyond that the ocean. To the left you could see Hogsmeade with all the lights lit up. It made her think of Christmas, when her mom used to put up the fake villages in their house. She loved making them light up every night.

"Wow." Was all she could say. He turned towards her and put his hand on her waist. When he pulled her closer she put her arms around his neck.

"Exactly." He whispered in her ear before he kissed her down from her ear to her jaw. She put on her hands under his chin and forced him to look at her. Her cool blue eyes met his warm brown eyes. She held his gaze for a bit before he bent down and their lips met. It was full of passion and what they didn't realize then was that it was also full of love and understanding.

Fred had her pinned against the front door of the manor. She had her legs around his waist. He kissed her with hunger. She kept pulling him closer. He had one hand on the door and the other around her waist. She had apparated them back to the manor but they got caught up outside the front door. Amelia took one of her hands from around his neck and began searching for the door knob. Suddenly the door opened and Amelia fell on to the floor and took Fred with her. Hermione was standing over them and looked like she was holding back a laugh. Fred got up and held out his hand for Amelia. Both were extremely red in the face.

"Had a good night?" Hermione asked while giggling.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to go to bed. Kind of tired you know." Amelia said as she practically ran up the stairs to her room.

"Wow Fred." Hermione said as he followed her into the living room.

"Yeah, thanks for the interr…" Fred stopped talking as he saw the state of the living room. The couches were all different colors, it looked like someone had thrown paint all over the wall, and toys were all over the floor. Sophie could be seen passed out on the couch. Draco was sleeping on the floor. Little Teddy was in his playpen, wide awake with neon blue hair. He was laughing and clapping at the sight of Fred. "What happened?"

"Teddy happened." Hermione said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I only own what you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JK.

The next few weeks were calm. Sophie was off every other night with her friends. Draco would clean and watch movies all day and at night Amelia was teaching him how to cook. Hermione and Amelia were still going to work. Hermione loved coming home to a relaxed Draco rather than the tense and overworked one she was used to. Amelia was avoiding Fred. She was still trying to figure out what she was going to do. On Christmas Eve, Amelia, Hermione, and Sophie decided to have a girl's night.

"I really have to go?" Draco asked as he was being pushed out the door by Sophie and Hermione. Amelia was in the kitchen making snacks for them.

"For the last time Draco, if you do not leave this house for the next 6 hours, we will make lipstick stick to your face for two weeks." Sophie said to him. Hermione was laughing.

"Fine, I'm leaving." He apparated to his favorite pub. It was an older pub with hardwood floors and a very sophisticated atmosphere. He sat at the counter and ordered a Firewhiskey. He was aware that someone had just sat next to him.

"The bartender looks like a Blast-Ended Skrewt." The guy said to him. Draco immediately smiled and laughed.

"Yeah well you smell like Hagrid."

"No I don't. I know damn well I smell delicious."

"And how, might I inquire, do you know that?" Draco asked still laughing.

"That girl over there just told me." Blaise was pointing to a tall, blonde girl. She saw him and winked at him.

"I was always impressed at how you get every girl." Draco said. He hadn't seen Blaise in over a year. He had been touring Russia. He worked in the Ministry as an ambassador. He got to travel everywhere and on the way he also met many beautiful women.

"All but one." Draco knew exactly who he was talking about. Ever since they met at Hogwarts, Blaise wanted Amelia. Amelia, however, wanted nothing to do with him. "I have a plan though. She will say yes by the end of tomorrow night. I will sweep her off her feet at your party and she will have no choice." Draco thought the chance of that happening was slim to none, especially with Fred Weasley now being in the picture.

Sophie was dancing in the living room with her best friend, Camilla. She looked like Sophie only with platinum blonde hair. Amelia and Hermione were sitting at the counter drinking tea in the kitchen.

"So what are you getting Draco for Christmas? I promise I won't tell."

"I haven't figured it out yet." Hermione said truthfully. She had no idea what to get a guy who could already get everything. "What are you getting Fred?"

"Why would I get Fred something? He's just my boss. I mean he is nice and I guess I would consider him a friend. But I haven't known him that long…" Amelia stopped rambling as she realized Hermione was laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You really like him."

"I really like who?"

"Fred!" Hermione almost yelled, still laughing.

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do." Sophie yelled from the living room.

"Thanks Sophie." Amelia said sarcastically. She looked up from her tea and saw Hermione looking at her with amusement in her eyes. "What?"

"It's okay to enjoy yourself and have fun." Hermione said and then walked over to join the girls in the living room.

Draco woke up Christmas morning excited. Soon excitement was replaced by disappointment as he realized Hermione was not in bed with him. He threw on a shirt and pants. He walked downstairs and heard noise coming from the movie room. He walked in to see Sophie wrapped up in a blanket and crying. She was watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Draco sat down next to her and she immediately buried her face into his shirt. "It's going to be okay." He mumbled into her hair.

"I…just…miss…him." She managed to say between sobs.

"I know. We all do." Draco said. Neither of them knew that Amelia was standing at the door.

"I feel so alone right now." Sophie said as she looked up at Draco.

"Why?" He said confused.

"Well, you have Hermione, and Amelia has Fred. I'm alone."

"We both will always be there for you, no matter what Sophie." Draco said. Amelia left the doorway and sat on the ground outside of the door. She had no idea her sister felt like that. It broke her heart. Draco and Sophie watched the end of the movie. Sophie went to put another movie in and Draco went to go look for Hermione. Once he walked out of the door he saw Amelia. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked feeling very concerned.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I need to talk to you." She said as she pulled him into the office. "She's the one Draco."

"What? Who?" He asked once again confused.

"Hermione." She said smiling. "I can see you two really care about each other. It's been a long time since I've seen you this happy Draco. Here." She gave him an old velvet box. He opened it and saw his mom's engagement ring that his father had given to her. It was a family heirloom. It was a simple white gold band with a medium sized diamond on it. Simple and elegant, just like his mother. "She gave it to me before she passed. She said to give it to you if I ever thought she would approve of the girl you were dating. I believe she would have loved to have Hermione in the family." She hugged Draco and whispered to him, "She's in the library." Amelia left the room. She walked into the movie room and sat down next to Sophie. "This is my favorite." A Christmas Story was on.

"I know." Sophie said smiling. It was a family tradition that every Christmas they would watch this movie as a family.

Draco walked into the library. He saw Hermione curled up in one of the chairs reading. Her hair was up in a clip but a few strands fell in her face. She was wearing jeans and a deep purple tank top. She was biting her lower lip and looked like she was at a very exciting point in her book. Feeling like someone was watching her she looked up. She saw Draco and smiled at him. It was at that moment that Draco realized that there was no going back. He was in love with her. He would always be in love with her.

"Where did you go?" He asked as she got up to put the book away. He followed her through the aisles of the massive library.

"Amelia and I were doing some last minute shopping." She put the book away and turned to face him.

"I wanted to give you your present early." He pulled out a new looking velvet box that was larger than the one Amelia gave him. He opened it to reveal a golden locket. It was engraved with an H on the front. She took it out and turned it over. There was a D on the back of it.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful." Hermione said almost in tears that he would get her something so amazing.

"Open it." She did. On one side was an old picture of her, Harry and Ron in their first year. The other side had a picture they had taken at the Burrow about a month ago. She loved it. She was about to tell him when Amelia and Sophie came into the room.

"Sorry but we must steal Hermione away." Sophie said.

"We have to get ready for tonight, Ginny just got here." Amelia finished.

A/N: Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I only own what you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JK.

All the girls were up in Draco's bathroom getting ready since it was the only bathroom that was big enough for all four of them to move around comfortably in. Draco was getting ready in one of the guest bathrooms. They had all gone shopping for dresses the week prior. Ginny and Hermione had gone together. Amelia and Sophie had gone later. Ginny was starting to show so she was wearing a one shoulder, empire waist dress. It was white and flowed down to her feet. The one shoulder consisted of fabric roses that continued to go under her bust line. She had her hair down straight with a clip in at one side that had a white rose on it. Hermione dress was a golden A-line waist. It had a layered skirt that flowed down to the floor. The sleeves and the top of the waist were decorated with golden leaves. She had her hair down. She got it as straight as she could. It ended up falling in soft curls around her face. Amelia was wearing a ocean blue mermaid dress. It fit her body perfectly. It had off the shoulder sleeves that were a collection of little silver flowers. She had her hair braided in a ponytail. Sophie was wearing a black sleeveless dress. It was wrapped right under the chest and had five tiny silver beads. Her hair was down and curled at the ends. They were talking and laughing when there was a knock on the door.

"Everyone is here." Draco said and then left to go back downstairs.

"Well I guess we should join everyone." Amelia said laughing.

Draco had just finished greeting everyone. He was a little annoyed that the girls weren't there to help him but he also thought that it was good that they were having a good time with each other. Blaise was the first to show up. Dressed to perfection, he was wearing an emerald tie. Draco was wearing a silver tie so as to not be too obvious that he was supporting his house colors. Next was Harry and all the Weasleys. Molly had given him a big hug, whereas Arthur had shaken his hand a little cautiously. Fred and George had shown up. Draco had told them that he needed to talk to them after he was done greeting everyone. Fred had nodded and George had looked at him suspiciously. Harry was holding Teddy and looked a little lost without his wife. Teddy had seen Draco and started laughing and clapping with excitement.

"He remembers you." Harry said as he shook Draco's hand.

"I'm actually surprised that I had a good time taking care of him." Draco said laughing. He was actually having a civil conversation with Harry Potter.

"Take care of her." Harry said as he walked away. The last people to show up were the people Draco was the most worried about meeting. Hermione's parents. They looked amazed as they looked around the manor. They smiled warmly at Draco as they greeted him.

"Relax." John Granger had said to Draco noticing how nervous he was. "You won our daughter's heart, I'm sure we will approve." After everyone was in the living room, He went upstairs to let the girls know. Fred had caught him as he was coming back down the stairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you break her heart, I will make life a living hell for you. You are the first guy I have ever seen her start to fall for." Fred started smiling. "Just a warning though, Blaise has been after her since he first met her. He has a plan for this party. He isn't really competition since Amelia doesn't like him, but just so you know."

"Thanks for the heads up. George is over by our mum by the way." Fred had walked over to Harry and started playing with Teddy. Draco walked over to George when he was stopped by Arthur Weasley.

"I need to talk to you. I know I'm not Hermione's dad, but she has always been part of our family. Just a warning that if you hurt her in any way, you will have a whole army of guys coming after you. We all care about her very much."

"Don't worry. I could never hurt her." Draco said and walked over to George who was now standing alone. Molly had gone to the kitchen to help out with cooking. "Hello. I don't believe we have ever really met." Draco said shaking his hand.

"I have heard a lot about you though." George said in a bored voice.

"Yes well I've changed since the war. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though. I wanted to invest in your joke shop. I have been in there a lot since Amelia started working there and It is amazing in there. I feel like a kid whenever I go in there."

"Really?" George asked looking very excited.

"Yeah…" Draco started to reply but was cut off when he looked up and saw Hermione walking down the stairs. She looked absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.

"How about we all go enjoy Molly's cooking in the dining room." Amelia announced to the room. Draco sat at the head of the long white table. To his left it went: Sophie, Amelia, Blaise, Ginny, Teddy, and Harry. Nobody sat at the other end of the table or on the other side of Harry. To His right it went: Hermione, Fred, George, Jane Granger, John Granger, Molly, and Arthur. Blaise had beaten Fred to the seat next to Amelia. Instead Fred settled for the seat across from her. Many conversations were happening around the table. Molly and Arthur were talking about their children with the Grangers. Harry and Ginny were helping Teddy with his food. Sophie and Hermione were discussing their favorite movies. Draco and George were watching what was happening between Amelia, Blaise, and Fred. Blaise was trying to talk to Amelia. Amelia would listen until he started hitting on her, which was every few minutes, then she would roll her eyes and look away. Fred would always catch her eye and smile at her. This caused Amelia to blush and smile back, and then she would return to her conversation with Blaise.

When everyone was done eating Draco suggested they moved to the living room for presents. Sophie and Ginny were sitting on the floor with Teddy. Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Molly, Arthur, Jane, and John were all sitting on the longest couch. George, Fred, and Amelia sat on the second longest couch. Sophie and Blaise sat on the loveseat. Draco was sitting in the other armchair. "I'll go first." Draco said smiling excitedly. He gave Sophie her present first.

"Of course you would give me a book on charms Draco." She said smiling slightly. He gave Ginny his present to Teddy. It was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ He turned to Amelia.

"This is from both Sophie and I." It was a blue notebook with a bronze colored rose on it. It had her initials on the bottom. "I love it." She said close to tears. Hermione started handing out presents next. She gave Amelia an empty cookbook for her to fill up. She gave Sophie a journal. She gave Harry a photo of them that was taken right after the battle ended.

"Thanks." He whispered. Teddy had just started turning Sophie's dress different colors. "Why didn't Draco give you anything?" He whispered sounding concerned.

"He gave me this locket this morning." She said opening it for him to see the pictures inside. Harry smiled and looked like he was reminiscing.

"That's why he came into my office and asked for a copy of that picture." He said pointing to the one from their first year. Hermione continued handing out her presents. She gave Ginny some pregnancy books, and she gave Teddy a book on muggle fairytales. Sophie volunteered to go next.

"Harry, Ginny, My gift to you is free babysitting. I would be happy to watch Teddy any time you need me too. Well, you know, not when I'm at school obviously." Harry and Ginny laughed. "Hermione, Narcissa left me some of her jewelry when she passed. Most of it was really big and expensive but this necklace was perfect for you. I want you to have it." It was a simple silver chain with a sun shaped pendent. In the middle of the sun was a stone that was a mix between orange, yellow and black. It looked like the actual sun. Next was Amelia. She gave Sophie a photo album that she had been working on in her spare time of their family, and Sophie cried. She laughed when she gave Hermione her gift. She gave her a cookbook full of recipes. As Amelia sat back down Fred got up. He had given Sophie a necklace with memories bottled in it and she almost started crying again. He and George had given Teddy a bunch of products they had made for kids even though Ginny and Molly protested.

"What did you get me?" Harry had asked Ginny as Fred sat back down.

"I am having your kid, that's your present." She replied.

"What did you get her, Harry?" Draco asked.

"I got her that very lovely hair clip." Harry said proud. He had picked out the hair clip himself. They had given Hermione a Shakespeare book and they had given Teddy a toy broomstick. While Harry and Draco were trying to teach Teddy how to fly it, Fred moved closer to Amelia.

"Did you get me anything?" He whispered into her ear. The feel of his breath on the back of her neck gave her goose bumps.

"Did you get _me_ anything?" She replied.

"I did." He said as he handed her a small box. She opened it and took out a charm bracelet. It had four charms on it. A heart, an S, a raven, and a broomstick. "The S is for Sophie."

"What is the heart for?" She said smiling. She already knew but she wanted him to say it.

"For me." He replied blushing. "Did you get me anything?"

"Yeah, but you have to wait until later." She whispered to him and winked. Blaise stood up before Fred could ask any more questions.

"I still have a couple of presents to hand out. To my two lovely ladies." He gave Sophie a black cocktail dress. It was a wrap style dress with one strap that had flowers on it. He gave Amelia a bottle of very expensive perfume.

"Oh, just what I wanted." Amelia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. After that everyone had started to leave, even Blaise retired to a local pub later. Sophie had gone up to her room and left Hermione, Draco, Fred, and Amelia in the living room.

"Well I think we should go to bed. It was a long day." Hermione said and winked at him. Draco was too surprised by her actions that he didn't protest as she pulled him up the stairs. After they had left Amelia started to head upstairs.

"Do you want to see your present?" she asked as she ran up the remainder of the stairs. Fred chased her into her bedroom. "Wait here she said as she pushed him on to her bed and went into the bathroom.

Draco stopped when they got to their room. "What was that?" He asked Hermione. She just smiled.

"I wanted to give you your present." She whispered and then disappeared into the bathroom. Draco, finally understanding, sat down on the bed and began to strip down to his boxers. Hermione reentered the room. She was wearing a lacy dark purple bra with matching underwear. It was covered up by a somewhat see through black dress that stopped mid-thigh and was open in the front. She walked over to him. He put his hands on her lower back and rested his head on her stomach. He sighed deeply before looking up and kissing her passionately. He pulled her down on top of him. She giggled and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. "I love you." He said before they both gave in to their hormones.

Fred had taken off his tie and was looking at it when Amelia came back in. She stood at the doorway watching him. "Hey." She said softly.

"Oh shit." He said as he stood up. She was wearing a dark red corset with gold lacing, and dark red underwear. She walked over to him.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. He replied by kissing her. She loved the feel of his lips on hers. She immediately let him in when he licked her lower lip. He moved his hands up and down her back. She started moving forward, towards her bed. Fred hit the edge of it and lost his balance. He fell on the bed and took her with him. They both laughed before they continued making out, only parting when Amelia took off his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest. Fred took off his pants and flipped her over so that she was under him. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket before throwing his pants on the floor. He waved it over her and the lacing on the corset undid itself.

"Magic. Gotta love it." He grinned and resumed kissing her.

A/N: Please Review. I only have 3 more chapters left!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I only own what you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JK.

For Hermione and Draco the next few months went by swimmingly. Everyone was making an effort to be nice to each other and it was working. Of course it was still weird between Harry and Draco but they had stopped insulting each other. Draco had gone back to work but always took Friday off so he and Hermione could go out. Other nights, Hermione was learning to cook from Amelia. Amelia and Fred had started dating and he stayed the nights most nights. Amelia was still protesting every step of the way. It was like she was having a mental war with herself. She had managed to convince herself that she and Fred were just enjoying each other's company, that she wasn't falling in love, that she hadn't fallen in love with him. Fred on the other hand knew he had found the one. He thought he would never have the love that his mum and dad had, but then he met Amelia. He loved her cooking, the way she encouraged his joke shop, the way she laughed at all his dumb jokes, the way she kept him organized. He had fallen for her hard. It was the beginning of summer and Sophie was back home for a few months. She had sneaking out at night and wasn't returning until very late. She figured Draco was wrapped up in Hermione that he never noticed. She had almost gotten caught by Amelia once or twice. Amelia was working so much that all her spare time was spent with Fred and sleeping.

"I need your help! Open the door! Amelia, please!" Draco yelled as he was knocking on Amelia's door. Hermione had gone to the burrow for the day and Draco was planning to propose to her tonight. He needed Amelia's help with the cooking and decorating. She was supposed to be up early to help him but she had yet to show up downstairs. The door opened and Fred was standing there dressed in only his boxers.

"I'll go to the bathroom down the hall." He said as he walked off. Draco walked into the room and saw Amelia sleeping. He went over to her and shook her.

"Yeahhuhwhatsup?" She mumbled as she sat up.

"You promised to help me this morning."

"Oh yeah, okay I'm up." She said as she got up and followed Draco downstairs.

"So I was thinking maybe just doing a simple spaghetti and garlic bread. I wanted to eat in the garden, you know, in the gazebo. I wanted to have those muggle light things and flowers everywhere. What?" He asked as Amelia looked like she was going to start laughing at him.

"Nothing. I will have to go to the store later. I can make the food earlier and put a heating charm on it."

"Wait you're not going to be here?" Draco asked confused.

"She has a date with me tonight." Fred said as he walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Amelia's waist. "You are going to want to wear jeans by the way." He whispered into her ear before he kissed her. "I'll be back later." He left. He had to go to the burrow to talk to his mum about his plan. Draco resumed to explaining his vision when the front door opened and Sophie walked in. She was still wearing her clothes from the night before.

"Where have you been?" Amelia asked annoyed that she had stayed out all night.

"None of your business." Sophie responded with an icy tone.

"Yes it is. You are my sister and I care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing. I'm going to my room."

"No you are not. Not until you tell me where you were and what you meant by that last comment."

"I meant that you are so wrapped up in your fucking job and your fucking boyfriend that you haven't noticed me going out every night to a place that is, let me reiterate for you, none of your fucking business!" Sophie yelled at her and then walked upstairs to her room. Amelia stood for a moment gob smacked. Once she was able to move again she walked right out the front door.

"Shit." Was all Draco could think of to say before he left to go get ready for that night.

Sophie walked over to her desk and started writing a letter to Henry. Henry was a muggle boy she meant over Christmas break. They had been writing letters back and forth since then. He was a bit taller than her. He had shaggy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes made her trust him. They drew her in and she couldn't resist talking to him. Lately she had been sneaking out to see him. They would meet at this abandoned house they had found in the forest by the manor. They would stay up all night and talk. He had turned into her best friend. She told him everything. He had a sister who was a muggleborn witch so he wasn't too freaked out when she told him she was a witch. He thought it was amazing. He thought she was amazing.

She started writing to him about what had just happened. What she said was how she felt. She understood what her sister was going through though and felt bad for yelling at her. She wished she could take it back. She knew Amelia would do anything to make her happy, even going as far as sacrificing her own happiness.

Draco walked back downstairs after he was dressed to perfection. He smelled spaghetti which meant Amelia was back. He had no idea where she went or if she was even going to come back. She was just finishing when he walked in. She was wearing light blue jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she walked past him and started putting the food on two plates. She put a heating charm on them. "The garden is done. The food is done. I have to go now otherwise I'll be late. I'm meeting Fred at the shop." Draco could see the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. He hugged her and kissed on the forehead.

"You deserve to be happy too." He whispered into her hair. He could feel her crying into his shirt. "Amelia, I love you, I really do, but I need to look absolutely perfect tonight and you are getting my shirt wet." She pulled away and started laughing

"I have to go." She said still laughing.

Hermione was dressed in a knee length black dress. It had spaghetti straps and fit her perfectly. She had her hair down just as Draco asked. She walked into the manor and read the note that flew into her face.

_Go outside and follow the path._

_-D_

Hermione got butterflies in her stomach as she walked outside. The pathway to the gazebo was lined with warm glowing lights and pale pink flowers. The gazebo was lit up and her amazingly handsome boyfriend was standing there waiting for her. There was a table and two chairs instead of the porch swing that used to be there. She walked under the gazebo and was instantly warmed. "Heating charm, Amelia helped me out." Draco said as he noticed the change in her as she suddenly became warm. He pulled out one of the chairs for her and kissed her once she had sat down.

"Did Amelia cook too?" Hermione said as her taste buds entered heaven. It was by far the best of Amelia's cooking she had ever had.

"Yes. She was in a bad mood though. She and Sophie got into an argument." Draco said thinking about earlier.

"Oh, really? What was it about?" Hermione asked concerned. She rarely had seen the two sisters mad at each other. They always argued but they were usually joking.

"Sophie feels ignored because Amelia is busy with work and Fred. I have a feeling she is going to break up with him tonight. I'm hoping she doesn't though. This is the happiest I have ever seen her." They continued eating, talking and laughing until the food was gone. "Dance with me." Draco stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"But there isn't any music." She said laughing.

"Oh, is that right?" He said with his trademark smirk. All of a sudden light music was playing around them. She laughed and he held her close. Her hands were around his neck and her head was resting on his chest. His hands were on her waist and were holding her close to him. "I love you so much." He whispered to her. "Every night before I go to sleep, I imagine what my life is going to be like in the future and each time, what I picture is different. Sometimes it's only a few months in the future. Sometime I'm old and have kids. But there is always been one constant lately. You." They had stopped dancing. Draco was looking into her eyes; she had moved her hands down to his arms. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are such an amazing woman. You are smart, beautiful, funny, caring, strong, courageous, and not to mention sexy as hell." She smiled. He moved down to one knee. "Please, marry me?" Hermione was smiling big and had tears in her eyes.

"Well, since you said please, yes." Draco slid the ring on her finger, stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I knew you would say yes." She shook her head laughing. He stopped her with a kiss.

Amelia walked through Hogsmeade before going to the shop to meet Fred. She knew what she had to do. It would be best for everyone else involved if she did it now instead of waiting until later. She walked into the shop and walked to the backroom. Fred was looking at something in a box and snapped the lid shut when she walked into the room. "Hi." She whispered.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked sensing that she was nervous and scared. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "You seem upset about something."

"Sophie and I got into an argument earlier. It's nothing." She shook her head and smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Fred said right before he apparated him to their spot in the forbidden forest. Amelia looked around. She held back her tears and didn't let Fred see her pain. Ever since he had taken her here it had become their special spot. She looked to the ground and saw a picnic basket. Fred sat down and started pulling food out of it. He then motioned for her to sit down next to him. She sat down and grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating it like she was starving. "Hungry?" Fred commented, laughing.

"I haven't eaten anything today." She said laughing. She would wait to tell him until later. She didn't want to ruin this night after he had gone to all the trouble of actually cooking food. After all the food was gone Fred made the basket disappear. He was lying on his back looking up at the stars. Amelia was lying close to him and had her head on his chest.

"I like this." Fred broke the silence. It wasn't awkward silence though. It was comfortable.

"Like what?"

"Lying with you. Looking at the stars. Enjoying the company."

"I like it too." She smiled and snuggled into his chest more. After a few more minutes of silence Fred stood up and pulled Amelia up with him.

"I love you. I want you to be in my life forever." Fred got done on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He pulled out the box from earlier. The ring inside was stunning. It was a simple silver band with the clearest diamond Amelia had ever seen. Tears started sliding down her face.

"I can't." She turned away and apparated to a park that her dad used to take her to when she was little. She walked over to the playground and sat down on the one of the swings. She put her head in her hands and started to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the plot and what you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JK.**

Draco woke up to someone knocking very loudly on his door. He went to wake up Hermione, but then he remembered that she was at the burrow telling everyone about the engagement. "Ugh, hold on a second." He stumbled out of bed and reached the door. Surprisingly it was Sophie. He was expecting a guy, he had no idea that she could knock so hard. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Amelia?" She asked worried.

"I just woke up. She probably spent the night at Fred's." Draco said trying to calm her down.

"Oh. Umm how did your proposal go by the way?"

"She said yes!" Draco yelled. He couldn't help the big goofy grin that appeared on his face. Sophie laughed and then walked back downstairs. Draco went back in his room to get dressed. Then he went downstairs to join Sophie. As he was walking down the stairs, Amelia walked in the front door. He saw that she was still wearing her clothes from last night. He smiled until she got closer and he realized that she had dark circles under her eyes and it looked like she had been crying. "What happened?" He rushed over to her and hugged her. She pushed him away.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She muttered as she went up the stairs. Draco walked into the kitchen confused.

"The ring is beautiful." Ginny said fawning over Hermione's ring.

"It's been in the family for years." Hermione had just told the Weasleys the news. She wrote a letter to Ron and he said he expected an invitation. She was so glad they were still friends. The only people she had left to tell were Molly, Fred and George. They were in the kitchen discussing something. "I'm going to go show your mum." Hermione told Ginny as she left the room. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Molly and George standing by the sink talking. Fred was at the table with his head in his hands. "Is everything okay?" She asked. George and Molly stopped talking. Fred looked up.

"Yeah everything's fine. How are you Hermione?" Fred said. His voice sounded cheerful, but his eyes said otherwise.

"I wanted to show you my ring. Draco proposed last night."

"Oh dear, It's gorgeous." Molly said coming over to her to look at the ring. Fred put his head back in his hands and George went over and sat by him.

"Yeah it's been in the family for years. Ginny can tell you all about it, I just told her." Molly went to go ask her daughter about the ring. Hermione sat down across from Fred. "What's going on?"

"He proposed to Amelia last night." George said.

"That's great." Hermione said looking confused that Fred looked sad. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"She said no." He said before his head fell back into his hands.

A month went by. Amelia had found a new job in Flourish and Blotts. She and Fred hadn't seen each other since that night. Amelia and Sophie had been spending more time with each other. Draco was concerned though. He had no idea what happened and he was too busy helping Hermione plan the wedding that he didn't have a chance to ask her about it yet. Sophie was happy about getting to spend more time with her sister but was also concerned. Amelia mainly stayed in her room unless she was at work or with Sophie. She heard her crying when she walked past her room at night. Sophie walked out of her room one morning to find Draco and Hermione eating pancakes at the counter. Draco was still in his pajamas while Hermione was all dressed up. This was odd because usually Draco was ready to go run off to help with plans.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat down. "Why are you still in pjs?"

"Hermione is going dress shopping with her mum and I have the day off." Draco said. "I'm going to talk to Amelia today about what's been going on with her."

"I would like to be there for that conversation. She's been crying at night."

"Hmmm that's odd." Hermione said and turned away. She didn't want to be the one that told Draco and Sophie what had happened. She turned away because Draco had this crazy ability to read her very well. One look at her and he would know that she knew something. Draco, however, had heard it in her voice that she knew something. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started to delicately place kisses up her neck.

"What do you know?" He whispered into her ear in a very seductive tone. Hermione pushed him off her and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"I don't want to tell you." She said.

"Tell us what?" Sophie asked looking between Draco and Hermione wondering what was going on.

"Come on Hermione. We just want to help Amelia." Draco said putting on his best I'm-just-trying-to-be-a-caring-friend face. Hermione smiled at the effort.

"Okay, fine." She sighed. "Fred proposed to Amelia the night Draco did to me. She said no." Hermione said close to tears thinking about how sad Fred looked. Amelia didn't look any better though. She seemed to be pretending to be happy to get people to stop worrying about her. "I have to go otherwise I'll be late." She kissed Draco and then left to go meet her mum at the dress shop. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Draco opened it to reveal a teenage boy wearing what looked like earmuffs around his neck, but it wasn't cold outside.

"Can I help you?" Draco said. Sophie pushed passed him and started to walk to the front gate with the boy. They talked for a bit and then hugged. The boy left and Sophie came back.

"Before you say anything, he's just a friend." Sophie said.

"Uh-huh whatever you say. You and your sister are so similar when it comes to guys." Draco mumbled as he went back into the kitchen. Amelia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Good morning." She managed to say with a cheerful tone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco yelled at her. "You get all over my ass about not being brave and needing to man up yet you are a bigger coward than I am." Amelia eyes got wide. It was rare for Draco to yell at her. "You always talk about how you just want to see me happy and Sophie happy. Well, we just want to see you happy but it's like you can't. You had it for a while, you were the happiest I've ever seen you. And even then you were still living in denial. Straight out refusing to see what was right in front of your fucking face." At this point Draco was pacing the kitchen. "Fred proposed and you say no? You said no. You fucking said no! Damn Amelia, what the fuck is wrong with you, why can't you just let yourself be happy?" He said stopping in front of her with a pleading look in his eyes. He just wanted to know why. Amelia couldn't hold it in anymore, tears were pouring down her face. Draco tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"No, no. I said no because Sophie was feeling like I was leaving her alone and I felt bad and now Fred hates me and you hate me and Hermione hates me and I don't know what to do." She sat down in a chair and put her head on the table. "Fucking shit." She mumbled into the table. She lifted her head. "For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do." She chuckled and then tried to stop herself from crying even more. Draco came and sat across from her and held her hands.

"I have an idea." Sophie said as she walked over and hugged her sister.

George was organizing shelves in the shop in Diagon Ally when Sophie walked in. She walked over to him. "Hello Sophie…"

"We need to talk." She interrupted him. "Lunch at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Uh ok?" Once they got a table and ordered Sophie started telling George what was going on with Amelia and how it was her fault. "Ok, but what do you want me to do about it. He goes to extreme lengths not to see her. He won't even come to the shop here."

"The wedding. She could talk to him at the reception."

"He won't go to the wedding though. He knows she's going."

"That's why you'll make him go."

The morning of the wedding came fast. Draco and Blaise were in his room getting ready. Hermione and Ginny were in Amelia's room getting ready. Sophie was ushering people to seats. Amelia was in the kitchen making sure all the food was right. All the bridesmaids were wearing maroon, one shoulder dresses that went down to the knee. Hermione was wearing an A-line sweetheart strapless dress. It had a scrunched bodice and golden embroidery. All the guests were enjoying champagne outside before the ceremony happened. Fred walked into the manor to be greeted by Sophie. She led him outside. He saw Ron and George by one of the tables and decided to join them. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here." Fred said as George handed him a glass of champagne.

"Hermione is going to be happy you showed up. Now shut up and drink before it starts." George said smiling at his twin. Ron patted him on the back. He had heard what had happened from George and his mum.

"Dude, calm down."

"I know I just feel like I can't breathe."

"You can obviously breathe because you are talking right now." Draco turned to hit Blaise but the procession music started up. Ginny started down the aisle first and took her place at the front. Next was Sophie being escorted by Theodore Knott. Draco noticed Henry, Sophie had insisted that he be invited, couldn't keep his eyes off Sophie. Amelia came next escorted by Marcus Flint. Amelia got up to the front and saw Fred. They held eye contact for a moment and the he turned his head with everyone else's to look at the bride. Hermione walked to the front with her dad by her side. She looked to Draco and smiled. He was looking at her like she was the only other person in the world. It was odd to her that after all the time they had spent together he could still look at her like that. It made her happy knowing that their love would last.

"You look absolutely incredible." Draco said as she reached him.

"That was cute." Sophie said to her sister. She was looking around the garden at everyone. Draco and Hermione were being bombarded by people trying to tell them how amazing the wedding was. Most of the Weasley's were at one table discussing the events. Every five minutes Ginny would tell Harry she wanted something and he would run off in search of it. Fred was at the bar staring off in space. Henry was being asked questions by Arthur Weasley and looked overwhelmed. "I better go and save him." Sophie walked over to help Henry escape the interrogation. Amelia grabbed a glass of Firewhiskey, downed it, and then walked over to the bar.

"Can we talk?" Fred looked over at the familiar voice. Amelia looked nervous.

"Yes. I loved you, still love you. Why did you say no?" Was what Fred wanted to say but instead he said "Why would I want to talk to the girl who broke my heart?" in a cold emotionless voice. Amelia wanted to slap him. She was about to put everything on the line and he was acting like an ass.

"I came to apologize for that night. I really want to marry you…" Before she could continue her explanation Fred interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter now. The offer's off the table." He turned and walked over to where George and Sophie were laughing about something. Amelia calmly walked through the manor and out the front door.

"Fred!" Sophie yelled. "Are you and my sis okay now?"

"Yeah Freddie, everything ok now?" Fred looked at them confused.

"I guess I should apologize for yelling at Amelia. I was scared she was leaving me behind. It was my fault she said no in the first place. But in my defense I didn't know you were going to propose." Sophie laughed.

"What's wrong?" George asked noticing Fred was going pale.

"I'm an asshole." Fred said.

**A/N: Please review. There is only one more chapter left. Thanks to those who have read this :D**


	14. Epilouge

**A/N: I only own the plot and what you don't recognize. The rest belongs to JK.**

An arm laid across her stomach and a warm body was pressed against her back. Amelia could feel her comfy blanket around her. She decided she might as well get up now before she was woken up later. She moved to get up but the arm around her stomach pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into her ear. She turned around to face him. His eyes were still closed; his shaggy hair messed up from sleeping. She laid her head on his chest as he moved his hand up and down her back. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

_She apparated to their spot in the forbidden forest. She was crying and holding the charm bracelet Fred had given her at Christmas. She was thinking about throwing it when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Fred. He stopped right in front of her. "What are you…" She didn't get to finish because Fred pulled her face close to his and kissed her._

"_This was just a huge mess. Let's forget everything bad that's happened." He said after he pulled away. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked smiling. She nodded and he slid the ring on to her finger._

"Amelia." She opened her eyes to see Fred looking down at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said right before he kissed her.

"Ew, you guys are gross." Madison said. She was 15 and was a proud Gryffindor. She had inherited her dad's bravery and love of pranks but looked exactly like her mother. The one physical trait that came from Fred was her abundance of freckles across her nose.

"Mum, I'm hungry." William had said as he entered the room. He had his mother's blue eyes, but his hair was unmistakably Fred's. He was smart and cunning and always said what was on his mind. He was in Ravenclaw. Both were always getting into trouble.

"You guys go get dressed. I will make breakfast and dad will make sure you have everything." Amelia said as she was getting out of bed. Today was the first day back to school. She walked down to the kitchen and began making pancakes and sausage. A few minutes later she felt a pair of warm arms come around her. He began kissing he neck. "You better stop before our kids come down and see a very awkward scene." He spun her around and looked into her eyes. "I love you." She said.

"Oh, pancakes." Madison said very excited. Amelia smiled and turned back to cooking. Fred grabbed a plate and sat down to eat with his kids.

They got to the train station and Amelia immediately spotted who she was looking for. She saw Draco and Sophie standing talking. Next to Draco was Hermione holding his hand and talking to their kids. They had three. The oldest was Rose. She was 17 and had somehow gotten both her mothers and fathers brains. She was in Ravenclaw, which surprised Draco and Hermione. She had brown bushy hair and silvery grey eyes. Next was Wesley. He was 15 and was exactly like his mother. Smart, courageous, loyal, and was placed in Gryffindor. His hair was platinum blonde and he had golden brown eyes. Their youngest, Ben, was 13. He looked exactly like his dad in every way. He was also very much like his dad and was placed into Slytherin. When Draco had found out he had yelled "Finally!". Hermione was finding him to be a handful. Hermione saw Amelia and waved her over.

Hermione was ready to go back to sleep after getting back from the train station. She had a rough morning with getting Ben to agree to have no trouble this year. He was the only one who was always getting into trouble. Draco would always say that it was ok because that's the way he was, which just frustrated her even more. She decided to read a bit on the couch in the living room before falling back asleep. Draco other plans though. He watched her sitting and reading. He loved watching her read. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She looked up and he smiled at her. She gave him a weird look and went back to reading. Draco pulled the book out of her hands and held it out of her reach. She glared at him. She leaned over to him and tried to get her book back. She had almost gotten it when she realized what he was doing. She was sitting on his lap and his hand that didn't have her book was caressing her thigh. She looked at him. He was smirking and she realized how close their faces were. In one quick movement her lips crashed down on his, he dropped the book, and brought his hand down to her hair. He bit gently on her lower lip. She moaned softly and let him deepen the kiss. She pulled back so she could pull of her shirt. Draco stood up to take off his pants and shirt. Hermione stood up and kissed him, feeling impatient. Draco backed her up until she hit the nearest wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco pulled away and rested his head on her forehead.

"Don't you love it when the kids aren't home?" Draco said smiling. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, because we don't do this whenever they are home." She replied full of sarcasm.

"Of course not." Draco said and then resumed kissing her.

Sophie walked into her flat and heard music coming from the balcony. Then everything went dark. She started freaking out until she heard a familiar voice.

"Soph, calm down. It's just me." She felt his arms guiding her. She heard a door open and felt slightly colder. She assumed she was on the balcony because she could hear the music louder. The blindfold was removed and she gasped. A table was set up and warm food was on it. The balcony was decorated with flowers and lights. She turned and hugged her boyfriend. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. After their meal he stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Sophie Rosewood. I have been in love with you since I first met you. You are so incredible. Will you marry me?" Sophie started crying and nodding her head.

"Of course I will Henry." She whispered before kissing him.

**A/N: It's done! Please review and tell me what you think of it. What was your favorite part, character, anything?**


End file.
